


Mayonnaise With A Side of Peanut Butter?

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Emo Dads, Kid Fic, M/M, Pete and Patrick are emo dads, Teen Pregnancy, parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two dads living a very normal life despite being two fourths of one of the biggest rock band played on radio stations in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wentz Family

Patrick's biological clock woke him up at a quarter to seven. No matter how late he stayed up, "Dad Mode" always waked him in time to prepare the day ahead for his kids. He rubbed at his eyes and looked over at his phone on the bed table beside him. _Right on time,_ he thought as his body once again woke up right on the minute of a quarter to seven. At this rate it was just impressive. He set his phone down and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed to land on the ground. He yawned and took a few minutes to fully wake up. When he felt slightly more awake, he got up and navigated his way through the bus and into the miniature kitchen to start some coffee and begin to plan meals and snacks for the day. He had about thirty minutes before the kids would wake up, and about an hour before Pete would even stir. 

He smiled fondly at the thought of Pete. Ever since their hiatus and Pete controlling and understand his needs for his mental well-being, everything in his life had improved. He was actually able to sleep eight hours like a functioning, normal adult male. Pete was eating and taking care of himself as best as he could. He limited himself with his alcohol intake, and know his boundaries when it came to parties and social events. Bronx had been the best wake up call for Pete, and Patrick was so thankful for Ashlee. Ashlee had gifted Pete with another little human to treasure and protect, and most importantly, to get his life together. Pete might have been screwed up when he was a young adult, but he wasn't a bad man. He would never leave his kid without a father, regardless if him and Ashlee were divorced. Pete had too much of a conscious, and Patrick was glad for it. 

He looked down at his left hand resting on the granite counter top and could make out the glint of his ring and smiled. Marrying Pete Wentz had been the best decision he had ever made. 

The coffee had finished and he poured himself a mug and topped it off with some milk and a dash of sugar. He took a sip, careful to not burn his throat. The milk always helped make it cool to the perfect temperature, and after testing it, Patrick guzzled it down in a couple of drinks. He set his mug by the coffee maker and turned to the fridge to open it. It was time to figure out what he would feed the kids for breakfast, and every other meal for the day. Growing boys were expensive when it came to food. 

He figured a nice surprise would be good since Declan and Bronx were _literal_ angels the night before even though they were up past their bed time, and not tantrums were thrown. A treat in the form of a special breakfast was a good reward indeed. Since Pete and Patrick had adopted vegetarian eating habits, their boys did as well. He decided vegetarian style pancakes and eggs would work well. He pulled out the pre-made batter from the fridge--as meal-planning had been the only way Patrick was able to keep sane while on tour--and let it sit on the counter as he pulled out the carton of eggs. Within minutes, frying pans were put on the small stove and he was cooking up pancakes and scrambling eggs. 

Minutes after he had finished the hot food and was now slicing up fruit, he heard excited whispers come from the bunk beds in the back of the bus. He smiled to himself, listening in on the chatter as best as he could from where he was. 

"I think daddy made pancakes," he could hear Declan say excitedly. 

"I hope they're chocolate," Bronx whispered back. 

They both giggled. 

The pancakes did include chocolate, organic chocolate chips that tasted amazing when heated up and all melted. He scooped the sliced up bananas, strawberries, and apples into a bowl and decided it was time to let the boys wander out of their "room." 

Patrick walked to the curtained off area and pushed it back, seeing the two boys on the bottom bunk giggling together. They looked up excitedly when they saw Patrick. 

"Daddy," Declan squealed. 

"Hey buddy," he smiled, raising his fingers to his lips to quiet them down, "let's try not to wake dad up, okay? He's still asleep. If you guys can be extra quiet getting dressed, we can eat outside where you can be as loud as you want." 

They nodded their heads seriously, and Patrick helped set out their play clothes for the day. He let them change, and he went into his own curtained off area to change into a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a pair of converse himself. When he walked out the boys were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. He smiled. They were good kids, listened to Pete and him so well, he couldn't complain. He looked at Pete still fast asleep, before moving to grab the plates of food he had prepared for the boys and took them outside and set them on the table in front of the bus. The sun was peeking above the horizon and birds were chirping excitedly as the day began. He could hear the boys scramble out of the bus and run to the table. 

"Alright, dig in boys," Patrick said. 

They grinned and laughed excitedly when they saw the chocolate chips in the pancakes. Patrick went back inside to clean up his mess and place the left-over pancakes in the fridge and cleaned up his work mess. He pulled out an energy bar and a water bottle, and went to join his kids outside, making sure the door was closed securely behind him so the noise wouldn't wake Pete up any sooner than necessary. 

"Hey daddy, do you think Uncle Joe will go exploring with us today?" Bronx asked, stuffing a bite of pancake in his mouth. 

"I'm sure he will if you ask," Patrick said, sitting beside Declan. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair and combed through the tangles he had compiled in the night. Declan always forgot to brush his hair, while Bronx was a stickler for having every hair on his head de-tangled. It was cute. 

"Uncle Joe is always fun on adventures. He makes funny noises," Bronx said. 

"He does make funny noises. Ruby might want to go as well," Patrick said. 

"That's okay, Ruby likes to play in the mud," Declan said. 

Patrick laughed, "That she does." 

They finished their breakfast and the boys were antsy to go and play. Patrick made them promise not to leave the front as he took the dishes inside and dropped them off in the sink and returned outside after grabbing his phone from the charger and his keys. He saw Bronx and Declan staring at the ground and laughing. They were probably looking at a bug. Bugs were everywhere, which mildly grossed out Patrick, but his kids loved it so he didn't complain to much. 

"Alright, you boys ready?" Patrick asked. 

The boys cheered with excitement and took off in front of Patrick, making their way to the grass field located behind the stadium. Brilliant platinum blonde hair and strawberry blonde hair whipped behind the boys hair as the raced each other. It was always so fun to watch them grow stronger and more independent with each day. More so, he was lucky Bronx and Declan handled the relationship between Pete and him so well. Each kid didn't mind calling what used to be "Uncle Pete" or "Uncle Patrick" to "Dad" in Pete's case or "Daddy" for Patrick. Patrick knew how lucky he was to have married his best friend, and to play such an important role in Bronx' life. 

The boys had reached the field, and to Patrick's delight, Joe was there throwing Ruby up into the air and catching her. 

"UNCLE JOE!" Both boys screamed in an excited greeting. 

Joe looked at them and grinned, "Hey guys!" He said, just as excited. 

Bronx and Declan hugged him. 

"Hi Ruby," Declan said. 

Ruby waved and giggled. 

"Hey Patrick," Joe said. 

"Hey. The boys are very excited to see you, aren't you?" He said, watching as the boys detached themselves from Joe. Patrick reached over for Ruby, still a baby in Patrick's mind, and Joe thanked him before crouching down and listening intently to the boys excited chatter. 

Ruby's hands were immediately on Patrick's cheek, smiling at him. He smiled at her, admiring the wispy curls and sweet smile Ruby wore so well. "Good morning Ruby," Patrick said, packing her cheek with a quick kiss. She reacted as he knew she would, an endearing giggle as she returned the kiss on Patrick's cheek. Patrick tickled the girls belly and earned a squeal of delight. Patrick _adored_ little Ruby, and Joe knew it. It's why Joe always brought her with him when they went exploring with the boys. Joe got to play with his favorite nephews, and Patrick was able to lavish affection and tickles on his only niece. Patrick wanted another baby, but he didn't think having such a small child while on tour would be smart because both of her parents had to work at the same time, and it wouldn't be fair to dump her on Marie while they performed. They could hire a nanny, but it wouldn't be worth it for the three hours they performed every couple of days. It was fine, he was able to play with Ruby and watch her when Joe and Marie went out on a date night. 

"Daddy!" 

Patrick looked up, startled out of his thoughts and saw Bronx holding a lizard in his hand. Joe was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Declan looked a little grossed out. _Like father, like son,_ he thought, amused at his son's look of disgust. "That's great, monkey." He said, ignoring Joe's obnoxious laughter. 

"Come on Ruby, let's go look at flowers," Patrick said to her, moving to the patch of wild flowers that were different colors. He crouched down and perched her on his knee. He picked a flower and held it up to his nose, doing the same to Ruby. She smelled and smiled, "Flor-er," she said. 

"That's right, Ruby, flow-er," Patrick said, enunciating the word. 

It was another thirty minutes before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He stood up, Ruby on his hip as he pulled out his phone to look at it. 

**Pete: where r u guys? im all lonely.**

Patrick laughed, and replied: **You were Sleeping Beauty this morning. Took the kids out to the field with Joe and Ruby. Thought you could use the sleep. Pancakes in fridge for you.**

**Pete: thnx, needed it. feel great today. see you in a bit. love u.**

Patrick smiled again, **Love you, too.**

He slid his phone into his pocket and paid attention to Ruby again as they wandered through the flowers. 

Pete showed up twenty minutes later dressed in a black tank top, black skinny jeans, and some sort of designer shoe that Patrick couldn't remember the name of and a snapback on his head. He smiled at his drop dead gorgeous husband. 

"DAD!" The boys shrieked, dropping what they were doing with Joe and running to Pete. Pete crouched down, a smile on his face, as the boys crashed into his chest. He wrapped them up in a tight hug, kissing each boys cheek. 

"Hey kiddos, having fun with Uncle Joe?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah, Bronx held a _lizard_ , dad," Declan shared. 

"Oh, I'm sure daddy loved that," Pete said, looking up at Patrick. 

"Yeah, it was great," he replied, "wasn't it Ruby?" 

Ruby babbled happily, a flower clung tightly in her pudgy fist. 

"What am I, chop liver?" Joe said. 

The boys turned and smiled, going back to their uncle's side as they finished inspecting whatever it was they were staring at so intently. Pete stood up and walked over to Patrick. "Babies look good on you, babe," he teased. 

"You think?" Patrick replied, grinning up at his husband. 

"Definitely," Pete agreed, leaning down for a quick kiss. 

"Ewwwww," chorused Joe, Bronx, and Declan. 

"Hey, be quiet," Pete said playfully. "Missed you this morning," he murmured. 

Patrick smiled, "Yes, well, 'Dad Mode' kicks in a quarter to seven every morning and I can't turn it off." 

Pete smiled, "I hope you never do." 

Patrick rolled his eyes. Pete turned his attention to Ruby and started tickling her side and blowing raspberries on her neck to illicit sweet giggles from her. Kids made Pete Wentz look hot, too. 

"What's the plan for today?" Pete asked, as he played with Ruby. 

"Thought we could let the boys have an easy day after being so good last night. Maybe play time and then nap in about two hours, lunch, and maybe we could let them roam around in the stadium as we rehearse. No need for them to do school work, they learn more when they're doing this kind of thing," Patrick answered, looking over at the two boys crouching down and listening intently to Joe. 

"Sounds good, they were major troopers last night," Pete commented, turning around to look at the boys. 

"They're getting so big," Patrick said, frowning. 

"I know, I kind of miss when they were little like Miss Ruby," Pete said in agreement, turning to make a silly face at her. 

"Well, we are young," Patrick began. 

"What? You want another one?" Pete asked, surprised. 

"A little bit, yeah," Patrick said. 

"Okay," Pete said. 

"Okay? What does that mean?" Patrick asked. 

"We can have another one," Pete said. 

"Wait, what? Just like that?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah, this would make you happy, I like seeing you happy, I want a big family, its a win-win for all of us. Plus, Declan and Bronx will both be big brothers," Pete said. 

Patrick grinned, a wide, excited one, "You're okay with having another baby." 

Pete rolled his eyes, "You dork, of course I am." 

Patrick leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips, "Thank you." 

"Of course," Pete said.

After wearing the boys out, Patrick handed Ruby back to her father--upset with having to return the precious bundle--and carried Declan back to the bus for a nap, while Pete carried Bronx. Declan was a pretty small kid, but he was starting to feel heavier every time Patrick picked him up and he didn't like it. His baby was supposed to stay like a baby _forever_ , damn it. 

After laying the boys down in the bottom bunk, Pete and Patrick went back outside to talk comfortably and not worry about waking up the kids. 

These moments between them were nice because they could discuss things young ears shouldn't hear and make plans for their future. 

Sometimes they even did a bit of songwriting, especially because it was impossible to write when on tour and managing two kids under the age of six. 

The afternoon passed quickly with the boys waking up from their nap and having lunch, music lessons from their dad and Uncle Andy, and then it was off to the stadium to rehearse. So far it looked like their boys loved music just as much as their dads and uncles, which was a really good thing considering they were half-decent musicians. Rehearsal was successful and fun. The boys loved to run up on stage and watch Patrick and Joe play their guitar up close, or to sit in Andy's lap when he played a basic drum solo. 

Patrick and Pete were pretty lucky to have such a good band and team to let their kids wander and learn to be creative in a positive environment where their curiosities were nurtured by every adult in that room. They were so lucky.


	2. A Baby Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic of the Wentz family changes when a bundle of joy joins them.

Pete and Patrick had carried out their plans of welcoming another little addition to their family. They had gone through the proper channels of privately adopting a young teen mother's baby, with the promise of getting her back on her feet and paying for her schooling and being around the child when they were born. Pete and Patrick weren't naive to the fact that the role of the mother was just as important as the role of the father, and they wanted her to be present in the child's life. They weren't cruel to think that taking the baby away from her when they were born would help ease the toll of the relationship between mother and child, but wanted to nurture it for the mother's sake, and their child's well-being. The last three months of the pregnancy were hectic, as Patrick and Pete were worried that they wouldn't make it to their child's birth as their tour was still wrapping up. They didn't want to cancel it either, but knew that the possibility of not being at the birth of their child may be a possibility. As much as it sucked, they knew that the mother would care for the baby as best as she could. Patrick and Pete were aware of the young mother's situation, and knew one day under the _right_ circumstances that she would be an amazing mother, but the pressure of a newborn at the age of seventeen wasn't ideal. With the legal agreement, she would be bale to nurse and care for the baby for as long as necessary, while Pete and Patrick took on the other duties. 

"Man, if this kid can wait to be born until after tour then he's going to be a saint," Pete said, Patrick's head resting on his chest as they laid in bed. 

Patrick chuckled, "One can hope we're that lucky. I hope Meagan is doing alright. I can imagine how uncomfortable she's getting." 

"She has everything at her disposal to make her as comfortable as possible. I'm so glad we're able to help, I can't imagine being a single teen mom. Glad we could help," Pete mumbled. 

"I can't wait to hold the baby," Patrick said. 

Pete laughed, "Yes, I know. Any preference on gender?" 

"I'd like to have a girl, but I'll be just as happy if it's a boy. How about you?" Patrick asked, looking up at Pete. 

"I don't mind, I'm more familiar with boys than I am girls, but Ruby has helped to ease me into the idea that girl babies aren't that different from boy babies," he said. 

Patrick couldn't help but laugh, "Glad to hear." 

"How do you think the boys will react?" Pete asked. 

"I don't know. They seem to be fine sharing us with each other, but that may be because they grew up together and it's a different situation," Patrick said, "There may be some growing pains for a bit as we all adjust to this new little human in our lives." 

"I hope nothing too bad. As long as we can get away with this tantrum-free, it's a success in my book," Pete said. 

By the grace of whatever higher power lives above them, or just the good karma of the universe, Patrick and Pete were able to finish the tour without missing the birth of their child. The bus ride into Los Angeles took forever, and the boys were misbehaving because of their father's anxious energy. Patrick was losing his patience with the boys and went into their bedroom to lie down and take a nap while Pete was doing his best to keep the boys at the table doing art projects and playing games to hopefully keep them quiet and entertained before putting them down for their nap. An hour later, Patrick felt the bed dip beside him. He rolled over and was met with a firmly toned chest and a strong arm draped over his waist. 

"I'm sorry about earlier," Patrick mumbled into the shirt of his husband. 

"It's alright. I understand. Doing better?" Pete asked. 

"Mm-hmm," he hummed out, his eyes still closed as he cuddled into his husbands chest. 

When the boys woke up from their nap, Patrick made sure to give them extra hugs and cuddles as an apology for his patience earlier and he was met with kisses on the cheeks and hugs. His boys were much too forgiving, and hopefully that said something about their parenting. They were dropped off at their home an hour later, and carried their bags in from the bus. The boys cheered excitedly as the ran around the house, grateful to be home and able to run as they pleased. Well, until Pete's "Dad Mode" kicked in and became a killjoy. 

"Hey, no running! Go outside if you want to run," Pete said to them, carrying bags up the stairs to the the master bedroom, while Patrick took the boys bags into each of their rooms. 

Patrick could hear the french doors being swung open downstairs as the boys listened to their dad. "Can we do laundry tomorrow?" Patrick asked out loud as he began to put his kids belongings back in their respected places. 

"Of course," Pete said, a lot closer than Patrick thought he was. Arm intertwined around his waist a few seconds later. 

"Oh. Hello," Patrick said, leaning back. 

"Hi," a kiss was placed on his neck, "it's nice to be home." 

"Yes, it is, but you aren't allowed to think like that until the boys are back with their moms," Patrick chided. 

"I know, doesn't mean I can't touch you," he argued. 

"I'm not cruel enough to restrict you from that," Patrick conceded, enjoying the soft fluttering of kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Of course, their brief moment of private intimacy was disrupted when they heard loud shouts calling their name:

"DAD!" 

"DADDY!" 

"WE'RE HUNGRY," was said in unison. 

"And back to 'Dad Mode,'" Patrick said, turning in Pete's arms to face him, "I love you." He placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

"Love you, too," Pete mumbled back, before detaching himself from Patrick. 

"COMING," they both answered, linking hands as they traveled down the hallways and staircase to see Bronx holding up his hands carefully in front of his face. 

Declan noticed their appearance and grinned, "Bronx found a _cricket_ , and _caught_ it." 

"Did he now?" Patrick said, turning to Pete, telepathically saying: He's your kid, you go deal with the bug. 

Pete laughed, and went to Bronx and bend down to meet him at eye level, "We should probably release the cricket so he doesn't die. Sound good?" 

"Okay dad," Bronx said, turning to walk outside and gently placed his hands in the planter near the door and opened his fist. Patrick smiled as Pete followed and watched the whole thing from behind his son. The pair came back inside. "Alright kiddos, go wash your hands. You've been playing in the dirt, so no arguing!" 

The kids begrudgingly turned around and made their way to the bathroom downstairs to wash their hands. 

"Should we figure out dinner?" Pete asked. 

"Might as well. Two growing boys need all of the food they can get," Patrick said. 

"I'm not looking forward to their teenage years. We'll be spending so much money on food," Pete laughed. 

"Don't remind me," Patrick said. "Mac and cheese with mixed veggies sound alright?" 

"Vegetarian style?" Pete asked. 

"Of course, you big dork," Patrick confirmed. 

The two began working in the kitchen, moving around each other in perfect synchronization as they took their respective jobs and worked to create dinner. 

Mid-way through Pete left to go turn the cartoons on for the boys to keep them entertain. They curled up on the leather couch on opposite ends as they waited for their ever-so-nourishing dinner. Half an hour later dinner was on the table, disregarding portion sizes as they knew that the boys would be starving and included a double helping in their bowl. 

"Alright boys, dinner," Patrick called out. He watched as the boys groggily got of the couch and made their way into the kitchen. "Looks like we got some tired munchkins on our hands, dad," he said, looking at Pete. 

"Appears so. Guess we'll just have to put the food away if they're too tire to eat," he teased. 

The boys perked up significantly when they saw the mac and cheese and eagerly rushed to their seats to dig in. Patrick laughed, and took his seat next to Pete across from the boys. 

Dinner was a semi-lively affair and clean up was short. After bath time, which turned out to be a lively affair, Pete and Patrick set them down for the night with a story, lullaby, and kisses to their foreheads to help lull them to sleep.

After a glass of wine and quiet conversation, Pete and Patrick headed off to bed exhausted from their day of travel. 

The phone call at two thirty in the morning jolted them awake. Pete answered his phone immediately, swiping to answer it and putting it to his ear. 

"Hello, this is Pete," he answered. 

Patrick listened in. 

"Holy shit, yeah, we're on our way. Be there in twenty," he said and hung up. 

"Meagan's going into labor, we need to get to the hospital. I'll get dressed and wake the boys, you get dressed and take care of the go-bag, yeah?" Pete said. 

"Yeah, yeah, got it," Patrick spluttered, de-tangling himself from the sheets, which seemed to be a complicated task in his rush, and hurried over to his closet to strip down from his pajamas and into a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and his converse. Pete was already in the boys rooms when Patrick pent down next to the duffel bag with gender neutral clothing and everything they would need. The car seat was already in the car, and everything seemed to be in order in his quick look over. He grabbed the bag and hurried downstairs to grab car keys and turned around to see Pete carrying Declan, and Bronx blearily rubbing his eyes. Patrick tossed Pete the keys and bent down to lift Bronx up. The boys legs wrapped around his waist as his head rested on his shoulder. They were dressed in their pajamas, but with shoes on. Each man placed a kid in their car seat, and Patrick placed the go-bag in the back with the boys. Pete took the driver's seat, and Patrick took the passenger seat. Pete tried to abide by the law in his haste to make it to the hospital, but Patrick could tell his excitement about meeting their baby was what was increasing his speed on the freeway and racing into the hospital like a bat out of hell. Patrick decided not to comment on it. 

They parked and quickly unloaded the boys. They could get the car seat later, but Patrick did grab the go-bag before lifting Bronx into his arms. With Declan in Pete's arms they rushed into the hospital, walking up to the nurse behind the desk. 

"Our kid is about to be born. Meagan Camper," Pete said. 

The nurse grinned, and looked at the file, "Room 217A, fourth floor, last door on the right," she said, "Congrats!"

Patrick offered her a grin before he was jogging after Pete to the elevator. He frantically pushed the necessary button to get the _very_ slow elevator to close its door and begin the agonizing journey up to the fourth floor. when the doors _ding_ 'ed open, they were out hurrying down the hallway before turning to the correct door and knocking on it. A nurse answered, "You guys the dads?" 

Pete nodded, "Yeah. How is she?"

"Doing well, contractions are increasing, while the time between them are decreasing. This baby is about to be born," the nurse informed. 

"Great," Pete said, setting Declan in a chair next to the door. 

"Which one of you is helping with delivery?" The nurse asked. 

"That would be me," Pete said. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and dressed," the nurse said, shuffling Pete inside. 

Patrick sat next to Declan, feeling like his head was still at home as he tried to process everything. Declan curled into Patrick's body. Patrick could see that both boys were falling back to sleep. The poor kids. They probably didn't understand why they were being woken up in the middle of the night and were now sitting in uncomfortable chairs as their bodies lulled them asleep again. 

As soundproof as the walls were made to be, nothing could contain the cries and shouts of a woman in labor as she's trying to push out another life from her body. Patrick winced. The poor girl. 

A few minutes later, the screaming had stopped and the door opened. Pete was grinning down at Patrick, "Come on in." 

Patrick de-tangled himself from the limbs of his children as a nurse came out to watch the boys as Patrick went inside to meet their child. Patrick could see Meagan laying in the bed, with an infant nestled in a blanket in her arms. She smiled tiredly at him, "Come here," she said. 

Patrick went to her side, looking at Meagan first to make sure she was okay. Except for sweat and reddened cheeks, she looked to be just fine. He graced the infant with a look, taking in the closed eyes and small button nose, and the wispy hair adorning his head. The baby was pink and wrinkly all wrapped up snug and tight in its blanket. 

"So, gender?" Patrick asked. 

"We've got another little boy, Trick," Pete said gleefully. 

Patrick grinned, "Another trouble-maker, lovely. 

"What will you name him?" Meagan asked. 

"Saint," Pete said. 

Patrick laughed, "Yeah, yeah, that's a good name. Little Saint. Saint Lazslo." 

They had more conversations about middle names than they had first names, but it worked out okay. Saint Lazslo was a decent name for a baby who waited to make his entrance into the world so that fathers could be there. 

"Would you like to hold him?" Meagan asked. 

Patrick smiled at her, "Of course." He leaned in to lift the precious bundle into his arms and cradle him, watching the moving eyes and head as he was taken away from his mother. Pete made his way to Meagan, combing her hair back and offering her a cup of water. "You were a trooper there, kiddo," Pete said affectionately, placing the cup back down on the table beside her. She smiled tiredly at him, "Yeah, well, it was worth it." 

A nurse made her presence known with a quick clear of the throat, "Mom we'll need to be up in a couple of hours to breast feed, but right now she really needs to rest. Little Saint needs to be checked out and make sure everything is alright, so you'll have to give him up for a bit." 

Patrick instantly turned away from the nurse, holding the small body in his arms protectively. He reacted the same when he held Declan for the first time. He didn't want his baby being taken away from him. 

"Trick, they just need to check for anything that might be wrong with him," Pete said, "he'll be back before you know it." 

Patrick grudgingly handed him over to the nurse, who whisked him away. Patrick didn't like her. Baby hijacker. 

"Let's go back to the boys, I'm sure they're up and wondering where their daddies are," Pete said. Patrick nodded, "I'll be out soon." 

He turned to Meagan whose eyes were getting heavy as sleep began to over-take her over-taxed body and mind. Patrick picked up the wash cloth in a bowl of water form the table and wrung it out before dabbing it on her forehead and cheek to hopefully help cool her body down. He combed her hair back again before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Thank you so much." 

She smiled at him, her hand moving to hold his arm. He moved it so he could hold her hand, "You're going to be greats dads to him, and give him a life I never could." 

He smiled at her, "Yes, well, it wouldn't have happened if you weren't so willing to still be his mother. Rest now, love, we'll talk later." 

Her eyes slipped shut, and when her breathing finally leveled out, he left the hospital room and joined his family outside. Pete had an armful of two tired boys. Patrick chuckled, lifting Declan out of Pete's arms and lifting him up. Declan clung onto him with his arms wrapped tightly around Patrick's neck and legs around his waist as he stood. "Tired, daddy," he whined. 

"I know, baby, try to sleep, we'll be home in a little bit," Patrick comforted, rubbing Declan's back. 

"I can call my parents up, ask them to come pick up the boys and see if they'll let them sleep at their house for the night. At least then they'll be able to get a decent rest," Pete offered. 

"Yeah, that might be easier. They'll be in a familiar environment, too." Patrick agreed. 

Pete made the call, and after a brief moment of happy screaming and a radiant smile on Pete's face the call was over, "They'll be here as soon as they look presentable." 

"Great," Patrick said, sitting beside him. 

The following hours were hectic. The boys were transferred off to the grandparents, Pete and Patrick were at Meagan's bedside keeping her body cool and comfortable, and then _finally_ Saint was brought back in for his feeding. Patrick gently woke Meagan up, "Hey beautiful, Saint is back and is ready to be fed." 

She groaned and blinked her eyes open, "Mm-kay." 

The nurse helped situated Meagan, and another nurse helped Saint into her arms. Meagan wasn't shy with her body and let the two dads stay in as they helped keep her comfortable. "You guys are spoiling me. What am I going to do when Saint doesn't need to breastfeed and you don't need me anymore," she said lightly. 

Patrick smiled at her, "You will always be take care of, kiddo. Don't forget that. We're not kicking you to the curb after Saint can't breastfeed. The fact remains that he will still need his mother." 

"Yeah, massages, manicures, whatever you need to spoil yourself will be on us. Honestly, we mean that," Pete said. 

She smiled at them, "You treat me better than my own father. How is that possible?" 

"We have hard-working mothers, and female friends in our lives who had it rough. They needed a break. We're hoping we can give you that. Everyone needs to be taken care of at some point," Patrick explained, watching Meagan gently stroke Saint's cheek with her thumb. 

"I'm going to get emotional if we continue this conversation," she said, laughing. Patrick could see the tears in her pretty eyes and smiled. 

"You just gave birth, something tells me that's okay. Plus, look at the beautiful boy you created. He's going to be just as much of a looker as you are," Pete said. 

Meagan laughed, "Yeah, well, his father was a looker, too. You guys are doomed if he got all of the good genetics." 

Patrick laughed, "I'm hoping he inherits your kindness and compassion more than anything. We need more souls like you." 

"You sap," Pete teased. 

"Anyone raised by you will have plenty of that to share," Meagan said tiredly. 

Patrick lifted Saint away when he started to get fussy, as Pete covered her up and let her fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the amazing response to this story! I also apologize for all of the mistakes in that chapter as well. Sometimes when I write late at night I make really simple mistakes, and when I go back to revise I miss them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Baby Bottles, Jealous Kids, and Oblivious Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Saint radically changes the dynamic of the Wentz family.

True to his name, Saint was an amazing baby. He grew fussy when he was hungry or lonely, but was generally asleep the majority of the time and didn't fight his parents on the sleep situation. He was doing well with Meagan, and with his new dads who spent all of their time lavishing him with kisses, cuddles, and massages. Patrick had done a lot of research before Declan was born and researched the advantages touch truly had on the psychological and biological well-being of an infant. He applied that same research and discovery to Saint every day. Patrick used this time to have one-on-one bonding with his youngest son, so he usually locked themselves in the master bedroom to completely devote his attention to the small infant. After a warm bath and being dried off and a diaper put on, he would use lotion to gently massage little Saint's arms, legs, feet, and belly. Saint was starting to stare at his fathers and recognize them, and even involuntary smiles were sneaking out.Patrick couldn't believe how in love he was with this beautiful baby. 

During this time, Pete would take care of Meagan as she was staying with them and would make sure her needs were met and hire services to keep her healthy and comfortable. When she was asleep or indulging herself in a book, Pete would start meal prep for the later meal as they were trying to watch what Meagan ate so she received all of her essential nutrients, while also producing enough breastmilk for Saint so they wouldn't have to use formula for a while. The routine was nice when the other boys were at the moms, but when they were over the house was just a bit more hectic. Thankfully it was still nice enough weather for the boys to spend their time playing outside and going on make believe adventures, but also to work out their energy so when night time came there would be no disruptions to the routine set in place. Tired and fed boys were a lot easier to tuck in at night then hyper boys who were fed. 

Meagan was starting to pump breastmilk and they were refrigerating it so they could get Saint more on a routine, and so Meagan wouldn't have to drop whatever she was doing for the sake of feeding Saint if she was resting or preparing for future college courses and plans for her future. 

In the midst of baby bottles, massages, getting life back into a routine, the Wentz household made a terrible mistake of not giving equal attention to two other little boys in the household. 

It's hard to fault two new parents trying to adjust to a tiny little human who need constant attention, while also taking care of the baby mama. Getting used to two other kids was hectic, and it helped that they were at school most of the morning and afternoon, but it didn't make the evenings any easier. Of course, their kids were the epitome of angels and were coping relatively well with the new baby, if a bit wary at first. They treated their little brother lovingly and were careful when moving or speaking around him. Of course, their attitude toward their oblivious parents was quite obvious to anybody else living in the house. 

Bronx would roll his eyes after Pete asked him to do something and Declan groaned when Patrick asked him to take care of something. They would pout the minute their fathers attention was on the baby, which left Meagan observing two boys desperately miss having their fathers attention and affection.She didn't know how to bring it up to Patrick and Pete, but knew that someone had to speak up for the two little boys who were hurt that their fathers weren't giving them as much attention as per usual before the baby arrived. She was glad she got along with the boys well, and made sure to give them snacks and read to them when she had a chance. She could tell that the attention helped, but they really needed it from their dads more than they needed it from her. 

After the boys had left to return to their moms and Saint was down for his afternoon nap, Meagan decided it was time to appropriately intervene. She knew that the two men respected honesty and she felt comfortable enough now to offer that honesty to them. Meagan made her way into the living room and saw the two relaxing on the couch with two glasses of wine on the coffee table in front of them as they quietly talked while listening to a record. It was quiet enough to offer background noise and nothing more. 

She sat in the love seat opposite of them and they smiled at her. 

"Hey kiddo," Pete said, affectionately using the nickname he had deemed her with. 

"Hey," she said, giving them a small smile, "I actually have to talk to you guys about something I have noticed for a while." 

Patrick's face fell and began to look concerned, "Are you okay?" 

Meagan huffed out a laugh, "I'm fine, Saint's fine, everyone is fine." 

"What's up?" Pete asked.

She bit her lower lip before finally making the decision to just say what was on her mind and get it out there, "I've noticed that you guys are a bit...oblivious to Bronx and Declan recently. I'm not taking away the fact that there is a baby living under the roof, which always consumes time and all of that, but, they're not...doing well with the lack of attention from you guys. You guys don't notice it but they're beginning to act out when you ask them to do something. A roll of the eyes or a groan is how they respond to you after you've turned our back. I think they feel like you guys replaced them with Saint because he's the center of your world right now. I'm just concerned because I don't want any ill feelings between the two and their baby brother, which will happen if this isn't resolved somehow. I'm probably stepping out of line, but I just want the sad looks on those little boys faces to turn into happy, carefree ones again." 

Meagan took a deep breath, hoping her ramble made since to the others as she felt like she was speaking in different directions. 

"Oh god, we're terrible parents," Patrick groaned, burying his face in the palms of his hands as the realization of what has been happening dawns on him. 

"No, you guys aren't. You just got caught up in the moment and forgot to bring the boys along with you," Meagan said. 

Pete sat there quietly a while after before clearing his throat, "Maybe we should take the boys out next time they visit? Meagan will be fine with Saint, we can trust her to leave him with her. This is something we should think about doing. The kids went from having us every waking second, to having to share that to not receiving our attention at all."

"Whatever you guys need. I can handle the little man on my own, no need to worry. I already do it when you guys go to band meetings," she pointed out. 

"Yeah, okay," Patrick said, "we can take them to see that new superhero movie they've been dying to see." 

"That's a great idea. Maybe some park adventures after?" Pete asked. 

"Sure, Pete," Patrick said. 

Pete turned to look at Meagan, "Thanks for telling us. We're terribly oblivious, and because our kids are smart and decently-behaving kids, we really had no idea." 

"It's all good. Happy to help. I'm pretty useless around here most days," she said, grinning. 

"Shut up. Don't think we haven't noticed you intentionally spending time reading with them. We noticed that much and are very appreciative of that," Pete said. 

Meagan smiled, and left it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is absolute shit but i want cute fluffy moments in one chapter okay ok


	4. Adventure Time with the Wentz Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaffirmation of love for two older brothers.

Patrick woke up first on the Saturday after the talk with Meagan. Of course, his body was up and Pete was still snoring away. He pressed a kiss to his husbands cheek before getting out of bed and getting into the shower. They had plans to spoil the boys today before they went home to their mothers the next day. After showering and dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a new pair of boots, he styled his hair and stuck his favorite fedora on top of it. He went downstairs to start breakfast and let the rest of his family to wake up to the smell of waffles, eggs, hash browns, and sliced fruit. When he was covering up the cooked food to keep it warm he could hear the familiar sound of little boys running down the hallway and stairs in their excitement. Sure enough, two bed-head ridden kids with blearily bright eyes and huge smiles on their faces greeted him. 

"Good morning kiddos," Patrick said, smiling at them. 

"Waffles!" Bronx shrieked happily. 

Patrick laughed, leaning down to pick up Declan when he walked up to him with his arms outstretched. "Good morning, baby," Patrick cooed to him. 

Declan scrunched up his button nose and frowned, "Daddy, I'm not a baby, Saint is a baby." 

"You'll _always_ be my baby," Patrick said, peppering kisses on Declan's face. Declan giggled loudly, trying to escape his father. He set him down shortly after. Bronx looked at him warily. Patrick grinned, "Well, good morning hugs are in order, come here, squirt." 

Bronx eagerly went to Patrick. Patrick lifted up the heavy boy and hugged him. Bronx held him like a koala, arms tightly around his neck and legs wound tightly around his waist. "Morning buddy," Patrick said, kissing Patrick's cheek. 

"Good morning, daddy," Bronx said, strangely content. 

Patrick rubbed a hand up and down his oldest boys back. Bronx leaned back shortly after, "You're not upset with me, right?" He asked. 

Patrick frowned, "Of course not, baby. You've done nothing wrong. Why are you asking?" 

Bronx' lower lip jutted out, a familiar expression to keep back the waterworks, "You wouldn't play or read to me. Miss Meagan was the only one who would. Thought I did something." 

Patrick's heart clenched up painfully, "Oh, sweetheart, no. _No_ , you haven't done anything at all. I just got a bit distracted with Saint. I'm very sorry. I love you very, very, _very_ much." 

"As much as dad?" Bronx whispered. 

"Just as much as your dad, kiddo," Patrick promised. 

"I love you, too," he whispered back, looking down. 

Patrick kissed Bronx' forehead, "Dad and I have a surprise for you, but you boys have to eat breakfast first." Patrick placed Bronx down and served them their plates with a glass of smoothie (it was really juice as they didn't add dairy to it). 

The boys ate happily, and Patrick made sure to sit with them and engage in all of the conversations they wanted to have. Declan was just finishing up (he was always a slow eater) when Patrick heard someone descending the stairs. He looked at the stairs and smiled, seeing Pete dressed in a tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of vans. He had one of his snapbakcs on backwards. 

"Dad!" Bronx said happily, throwing himself at Pete's legs. 

"Hey baby," Pete said, lifting his son up, "good morning. How are you?" 

" _Great_ , dad! Daddy made _waffles_!" Bronx shared. 

"Waffles?" Pete looked at Patrick to confirm Bronx' statement. Patrick nodded, a smile on his face. 

"Yeah!" In a horrible stage whisper, he also told his dad, "Daddy also promised he loved me just as much as you did." 

Pete beamed when his son told him that, looking over at Patrick wish so much affection in his eyes. Patrick blushed and turned away, helping Declan finish the last bites on his plate before getting up and starting dishes. Patrick could hear Pete greeting Declan and making him giggle. In typical Pete fashion, arms intertwined around his waist. "Good morning, babe." A kiss was pressed to his shoulder. 

"Good morning," Patrick said. 

"So, you love Bronx just as much as me?" Pete whispered. 

Patrick knew his husband was teasing, "Of course I do." 

"Well, I love little Declan over there just as much as you. Your sweet little miracle baby," Pete murmured. 

"And Saint?"Patrick asked. 

"Just as much as you, as well. It's no competition being parents. We may love them differently, but they're my kids and I would do anything to protect them, keep them happy, and make sure they're healthy," Pete said. 

Patrick smiled, as he finished placing the dishes in the rack next to the sink, "Food is on the stove if you're hungry, I'm going to get the kids ready." He turned around in Pete's embrace and smiled at him. Pete leaned down and they shared a sweet good morning kiss before going their separate ways. 

"Alright, boys who want to have their surprise need to get dressed," Patrick said, clapping his hands together. Pete could hear little bodies flinging themselves up the stairs and giggling. Patrick's amused laughter lingered in the room even after he disappeared. 

The boys were dressed by the time Pete ate, put the food away, and washed the left-over dishes and said good morning to Meagan and Saint. He was currently holding the baby as Meagan made herself some tea. The oldest boys ran down the stairs, Patrick a step behind them laughing. Bronx paused when he saw his dad. Pete crouched down, Saint firmly in his arms, "Come here baby," he said. 

Bronx walked up to his dad and youngest brother. Pete smiled at him, "Alright, I'm about to tell you something very important, so listen up. People are going to tell you some bad things about what it means to be an 'older brother,' but I'm here to tell you what makes a really, really awesome older brother, okay?" Bronx nodded. "Being a big brother means that you'll do anything to protect your younger brothers from harm, which includes Declan. It means letting them play with your toys if the didn't ask, and letting them get upset if they are in pain or are sad. It means letting them know you're a friend, their best friend _ever_. It means having their back when Daddy and I fail, too. It means making sure they're happy, and if they aren't then finding a way to make them smile. Are you up for that? It's very important that you are." 

Bronx nodded seriously, looking down at Saint. Bronx smiled, "What does he do then, since he's the little brother?" 

"He'll look up to you. He'll want to be just like you. He'll want to wear your clothes, play with your toys, play with you. He'll try to catch up with you. He'll want your attention. He'll make you smile and laugh. He'll remind you that family is important, and we look out for our own, do you understand?" Pete said. 

"Yes, dad," Bronx said, gently poking Saint's chubby cheek, "he's not that bad. He doesn't cry a lot." 

"Yep," Pete said. 

Patrick bent down next to Pete, and his husband transferred their youngest into his arms. Patrick kissed the baby's forehead and cheek, before calling Declan over. "Alright, baby, I'm going to tell you an important secret, okay?" 

Declan nodded. 

"You're a big brother and a little brother. You have a hard job ahead of you. It's going to be confusing, and you might even get mad. That's okay, okay? Just because you're the middle child it doesn't mean we don't love you less or will treat you different. You're just as special. You can do things Bronx can't, and you can do things that Saint won't be able, too. You will never have to prove your importance to us, and nothing you will or will not do will make us love you any different. You may not understand right now, it's important you know how much Dad and I love you." 

Declan smiled, "Love you too, daddy." 

Patrick smiled, "Good. I love you a whole bunch." 

Patrick watched as Declan kissed Saint's cheek. He smiled and looked up at his dad, "I love Saint, too.: 

"I'm glad, baby." Patrick stood up and placed Saint in his pack and play. They said good-bye to Meagan and began their adventure. They went to see Big Hero 6, which the boys _loved_ and grew very excited when they heard their daddy's music. After the movie was lunch at a diner. After lunch was play time at the park where Pete and Patrick watched the two boys run and play in the sand box and jungle gym. After a half hour of sitting they got up to join their boys play time. A game of tag quickly erupted, and a bunch of other kids joined in. It was fun, and Patrick could see the brightness in Declan and Bronx' eyes return. It was nice to see, and yet a bit painful that it had left in the first place. 

Later that night, they had a light dinner, bath time, and then the tired boys were put to bed with the familiar ritual of reading, lullabies, and kisses to foreheads. 

After they escaped downstairs, Patrick snaked Saint from the floor and lifted him to his chest, desperately missing his sweet infant, "Hey baby, I missed you," he cooed. Pete walked up behind him and smiled, taking Saint's fist in his own and wiggling it around gently. 

"Oh man, you guys are whipped by a month-old baby," Meagan said, laughing. 

Patrick grinned, "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said in a silly voice to Saint. 

Patrick swears his baby smiled at him. 

Pete's convinced he was passing gas.


	5. Sensory Process Disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick, Pete, and Meagan take Saint to the doctor to figure out what's going on with their little boy.

Saint was beginning to recognize his brothers, mom, and daddy's. He also was beginning to recognize strangers, as well. Pete, Patrick, and Meagan soon found out just how much their little boy did _not_ like someone unfamiliar holding him. A full blown tantrum would erupt until the little newborn was in hysterics and beginning to hyperventilate. It confused the parents as they had no idea what caused it. He was too young to understand separation anxiety, but still reacted in fear when someone new would try to meet him. Joe was holding Saint one afternoon while Patrick cleaned the kitchen and they both were confused when the newborn began to erupt into elephant tears and upsetting sobs. Joe dutifully passed him over and finished cleaning the stove. Joe was good with babies, especially after his little one. Patrick knew Joe didn't do anything, and was conscientious holding his newborn. The problem was with Saint. As soon as Patrick had Saint in his arms and the baby looked up an recognized him, the tears stopped and crying turned into sniffles. 

"I don't get it," Patrick told Joe. 

"Maybe he's not ready to be around new people. Give him some time. Everything else is fine, he's just an early bloomer with his 'Stranger Danger' alarm, and that's okay," Joe reassured. 

"Maybe you're right," Patrick had answered. 

Although Patrick, Pete, and Meagan alike were becoming more concerned with their little one's extreme behavior. 

"He can't be sick, he's perfectly fine with us and has normal feedings, diaper changers, all of that," Patrick said. 

"He sleeps well, too," Meagan said. 

"Maybe we should take him to a pediatrician," Pete suggested. 

"I'll make an appointment now," Patrick said. 

He did. For an appointment the next week. They went to the pediatrician that came highly recommended by Joe and his wife when they took Ruby as an infant. 

The day for the appointment approached quickly, thankfully. The dads had sent the older boys to Uncle Joe's for a play date, and devoted their time and focus on Saint. The drive was quiet and tense. 

Patrick helped Meagan out of the SUV, while Pete took the carrier out of the car seat and carried Saint in. Meagan had the diaper bag on her shoulder with her other arm tightly wound around Patrick's elbow. Patrick was grateful for the contact as he felt like he was about to lose his shit right then and there. They walked into the office. Pete and Meagan went to sit in the no doubt uncomfortable chairs, while Patrick took care of checking them and the paperwork that were a constant reappearance at the doctor's office. 

"Hi, Patrick Wentz, appointment made for Saint," he said to the clerk behind the counter. 

The clerk smiled, "Yes, I'll check you in. I'll need you to fill out a few papers for insurance and what will need to be addressed during the appointment." 

"Okay," Patrick said, taking the clipboard and pen and going to sit next to Pete. Pete had Saint on his chest as the baby was lulled to sleep by his husband's breathing and heart beat. Patrick couldn't resist a smile. He looked at the papers in front of him and began to fill them out in his decently readable chicken scratch. 

Once the clipboard was returned to the clerk, a nurse came into the waiting room to call them back. Pete continued to hold Saint and Patrick grabbed the carrier. Meagan followed them in quietly. 

Thankfully, waiting for the doctor didn't take too long. It helped that Saint was asleep. 

When the doctor did walk in, Patrick was mildly surprised to see a young man. The man was handsome. Dark black hair and piercing blue eyes greeted them, along with a bright smile that showed white teeth. 

"Hello, I'm Doctor Moore. You're friend's with the Trohman's right?" The handsome doctor said. 

"Yes, we are, Joe's actually in our band," Pete said. 

Dr. Moore grinned, "I figured, but I didn't want to say anything if you guys were uncomfortable discussing it." 

Patrick smiled, "That's nice of you." 

"Alright, so I'm guessing that little guy is my new patient," Dr. Moore said, scanning his file as he sat in the little rolling one-seated stool, "Saint Wentz. Wonderful name. Would you care to explain to me what's been going on with the little guy?" 

Patrick looked at Pete and Meagan before speaking up, "We're just concerned with how he reacts to unfamiliar people holding him and being near him. They're violent tantrums, almost to the point of being inconsolable." 

"Does he show signs of discomfort when you are holding him?" Dr. Moore asked. 

"No. He loves being held. I did a lot of touch therapy and massages when he was a newborn. It helped lull him to sleep and calm him down if he couldn't settle down on his own. Pete was seriously holding Saint for like two minutes before he fell asleep," Patrick said. 

"How does he react when he's dirty for a long period of time?" Dr. Moore asked. 

"I'm not sure. We have him on a schedule for his bathing, and usually one of us notices pretty quickly when his diaper needs to change, so he never has to wait too terrible long for it to be changed," Patrick answered, wondering why that was a follow-up question. 

"How about sensitivity to light?" Dr. Moore asked next.

"We haven't noticed anything, typical squinty eyes and what not," Pete answered. 

"How is his interaction with stimulus? Is he starting to become alert of toys? How is he with noise?" 

"He hasn't taken that much of an interest in them yet. He does alright with noise. He has two older brothers that are quite loud, but I haven noticed sudden noises make him jump and wake up," Meagan answered. 

The doctor nodded as he read over the file, "I believe Saint might be exhibiting the early stages of a sensory processing disorder," Dr. Moore said, "his symptoms are quite mild, and I'm not concerned with how he's dealing with them as he's a baby and the only way he can alert you when something makes him uncomfortable is for him to cry. In the coming months as he begins to develop and have certain 'stages' that he'll be approaching, we can monitor him more than and see just to what degree his disorder is. The reason I'm not concerned is because he's one, not opposed to touch, two, his needs are being met, and three, you guys aren't passing this off as a stage, but really taking is seriously. That shows experience in parenthood. I would just monitor his interaction with others and make it clear to your friends and family that his crying is more than being fussy and to always bring him back to you if he starts showing signs of discomfort. I hate to ask this when he's asleep and peaceful, but could you wake him up? We can test his sensitivity to light and touch, so that I have an accurate idea of what exactly you guys are expereincing." 

"Sure," Pete said, lifting the baby into his arms and quietly talking to him and blowing on his face. Saint finally began to wake up and blink his eyes open repeatedly. When baby blues looked up at his dad, Pete cradled him in his arms. 

"Alright, with your permission, I'd like to hold him. We won't let it escalate to inconsolable, I'd just like to time how long it takes for him to start showing his discomfort," Dr. Moore asked. 

"Of course, anything to help him," Patrick said without pause. 

Pete passed Saint over to the doctor, and all parents watched as Dr. Moore easily cradled their baby in his arms and look down and smile at the infant. "I promise not to be offended when you start crying," he cooed. 

Patrick, Pete, and Meagan laughed, breaking the tension that was once thick in the air. Like clockwork, Saint began to squirm and tears began to pool in his eyes. Dr. Moore easily transferred the baby back to Saint and nodded, "There's definitely some sensitivity to a different person's touch there. Dad, do you mind sitting him up so I can look at his eyes?"

Pete adjusted him, and the doctor took out a thin flashlight and began to flash the light over Saint's eyes. Patrick watched. When the doctor finished, he jotted a few notes into the file. "Alright, so, he definitely show signs of increased discomfort to light. I'll compile a list of ways for you guys to better control his environment and keep him comfortable. I really don't want to diagnose him so young as he may easily grow out of this. Although we should keep an eye on it because there may be more at play. I'd like to see him in a month, earlier if you guys notice a significant change in behavior. I'll be sure to send you a list of signs to look out for. Any questions?"

"Do these disorders need medication?" Pete asked.

"No. Usually medication is used when the disorders are a symptom for something bigger happening. Usually therapy can help a child adjust to whatever bothers them most, and also learn to control their interaction and monitor themselves. It gives the control back to them," Dr. Moore answered. 

"You don't think there's a bigger problem, right?" Meagan asked. 

"While it's still too early to tell, I don't believe anything else is wrong. We'll monitor his behavior and go from there," he answered. 

They exchanged good-byes with the kind doctor and signed out, Pete sneaking a lollipop out of the jar as they left. Patrick felt a little bit more at ease with what might be happening to his little boy. "Well, that went better than expected," Patrick said. 

"Definitely," Pete agreed, as he loaded Saint into the car. 

Returning home, the atmosphere was lighter and filled with conversation. It was a relief to know what might be going on with their baby, and that it wasn't anything too serious at the moment.


	6. Musical Children and Ex-Wife Drama

"No, sweetheart, watch daddy," Patrick said, gently placing his fingers over the key and exaggerating his motions so Declan could mimic. Declan watched, and when Patrick finished, Declan did his best to copy the steady press of keys his father was able to do. 

"Very good, baby," Patrick said, "Do it again." 

Declan did his best to remember the order in which to press the keys in to make the nice sound. Declan looked up to Patrick when he finished, "Good job, you did it all by yourself!" Patrick leaned into kiss his cheek and tickle his sides. Declan giggled. 

"There's my little pianists," Pete said, walking into their music room holding Saint. 

Patrick smiled at him, "Hey, how's the little guy?"

"Doing good, misses daddy," Pete said, passing the infant to his partner. "Was that wonderful sound coming from you, baby?" Pete asked. 

Declan smiled shyly, "Daddy taught me." 

"You did so good," Pete said, lifting Declan up and swinging him around, playfully pecking kisses onto Declan's cheeks. "Do you want to play instruments like Daddy and I?" Pete asked. 

"Yes, I want to learn the guitar like daddy and Uncle Joe," Declan said. 

"Well, learning the piano is good start. Are you hungry? Bronx and I just finished dinner," Pete said. 

"Veggie burgers?" Declan asked hopefully. 

"Yep," Pete said. 

Declan squirmed, and Pete let the boy down, watching him skyrocket out of the room out of excitement. Pete chuckled turning back to see Saint gently patting Patrick's face and giggling whenever Patrick smiled. He grinned, "He's getting curious." 

Patrick smiled, "He is. He's getting so big and so smart." 

"Well, look at his mom," Pete said. 

Patrick chuckled, "He's got a good set of genes." 

"His eye color is changing," Patrick said, frowning.

"Yeah, Meagan noticed that," Pete said, going to Patrick's side, "What color do you think they'll be?"

"Green, maybe?" Patrick said. 

"Maybe. Come on, lets get this little guy fed," Pete said, kissing Patrick's cheek and Saint's forehead. 

When the three walked downstairs, Meagan was sitting at the dinner table with Bronx and Declan, eating their veggie burgers happily. 

Meagan looked up and smiled, "I told them to wait, but they grew impatient." 

"Nah, it's fine," Patrick said, handing her Saint, "It's your night to feed him, if you want." 

"Love too, he's such a good baby," Meagan cooed, taking her son in her arms. "Just a bottle?" 

"Yeah," Patrick said, sitting at the table as Pete grabbed their plates from the microwave and set them in front of him and the place mat beside him. 

Bronx looked up at Patrick and Pete shyly, "Hey dad?" 

Pete looked up and smiled, "Yeah?"

Meagan looked at Bronx encouragingly. Patrick raised his eyebrows, before looking at their oldest, "I was wondering if maybe you and daddy would come to parents day at me school next Wednesday. I know I'll be at mommy's, but I don't want her to go, I want you and daddy to come." 

Pete beamed, "Of course baby." 

Patrick frowned though, "Why don't you want mommy to go with you?" 

Bronx frowned, staring at his plate and mumbled something. 

"We can't hear you, baby," Pete said, "Speak up." 

"Mommy's being a meanie," Bronx said. 

Patrick grew concerned, and he could feel Pete tense beside him, "Why is mommy a meanie?" 

Bronx looked on the verge of tears. "She said mean things about daddy, and then said that she's going to take me away from you and I don't like her anymore!" Bronx said, frustration clear in his tone and the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Pete looked at Patrick, before moving to Bronx and lifting him out of his seat. Bronx wrapped around him like a koala. "Nobody's going to take you away from us baby, I promise." 

"She was really mean to daddy," Bronx sniffled, "I didn't like it." 

"I know. You don't need to tell me what she said unless you want, too. You won't get into trouble," Pete said, fingers combing through Bronx' hair. 

Patrick could Pete tense a few seconds later. He controlled his tone though as he gently rubbed Bronx' back and kissed his cheek, before walking to Patrick. "Go to daddy for a bit, baby," Pete said, transferring the boy to his partner. Bronx curled into Patricks chest easily. Patrick held him tightly, watching as Pete walked out of the room with his cell phone to his ear. 

"Patrick, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-" Meagan started. 

"Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Thank you for encouraging him to ask us. We needed to know about this, believe me," Patrick said, rubbing Bronx' back as his sniffles quieted. 

They both looked up when they heard loud talking, "Ashlee, I swear to god, I will get full custody if you keep being toxic to him and his well being. He doesn't need to hear your opinions on me, Patrick, or our life. We never say anything ill about you even if we don't agree with you.....I'm calling my fucking lawyer. You're not good for him anymore...he doesn't want you around!...Yes, well, you can talk shit all you want, right now my husband is comforting him because you caused him so much distress. That says enough. You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon." 

Patrick watched Pete walk back in, tense and angry. Declan looked up at him nervously, "Dad, you said a naughty word." 

Pete thinly smiled at him, "Yeah, I know kiddo, come here." 

Declan got out of his seat and walked over to Pete. Pete lifted him up and hugged him, "I'm sorry you heard me get upset. I love you very much." 

"I love you too dad," Declan said. Pete set him back down and took Bronx from Patrick's lap. 

"Hi baby, I just talked to mommy, how would you like to stay an extra couple of days with daddy and I?" Pete asked. 

"Really?" Bronx asked. 

"Yeah! We can go to parents day together. Sound like a plan?" Pete asked. 

"Deal." Bronx said. 

Declan frowned, "How come Bronx gets to stay longer? I want to stay longer." 

Patrick smiled, "We'll ask mommy, okay?" 

"Okay," Declan said, satisfied. 

Patrick was unsure of what Ashlee's deal was, but it was very out of character for her and it was concerning. It made him want to lock Bronx up and not let him go back to her. He hoped an arrangement could be made with their lawyer and keep Bronx away from an obvious toxic environment.


	7. Protective Orders and Calling the Other Ex-Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys call Pete's lawyer and Patrick's ex-wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put this warning up in the last chapter, so I'm doing it now. I have NOTHING against Ashlee Simpson. She's a great mother to Bronx, and her and Pete get along wonderfully as they co-parent their son. This is complete fiction, and not based on real/true/accurate events. If they are then it is completely coincidental. 
> 
> Okay cool. Back to the story, bros.

After dinner, bath time, and bedtime rituals, the couple filed into their office to Skype with their lawyer on custody with Bronx. When the call came in, Pete accepted it and sat down in the seat as they stared at the Mac screen. Patrick stood behind Pete and let Patrick take care of the meeting. 

"Alright, Mr. Wentz, what's going on with your ex-wife, Ms. Simpson?" Their lawyer said. 

"I don't know if you consider it emotional or verbal abuse, but Bronx made it very clear that he didn't like what Ashlee was saying and acting, so I called her to find out what was going on, assuming it might have been outside stress and she wasn't really thinking straight. I called her up and she was out of sorts. She was mean, sounded bitter, not the amicable Ashlee in court when we were taking care of our custody agreement," Pete said. 

"I will petition a protective order on your behalf tomorrow in court, and then we can make a court date to file for full custody at a later time. Investigations will be made on her behalf and if results are inconclusive, it will go back to the original custody agreement. Are you absolutely sure you want to go down this path?" 

Pete looked up Patrick and nodded, "Yes. I only want the best for Bronx. If the court deems Ashlee is a suitable mother, he will be returned to her, no questions asked." 

"Alright. I'll file the protective order, and call you later with more details. At the time being, keep Bronx in your care and be sure to alert school officials of the new agreement." 

"Will do, thank you." 

"Of course. Talk soon." 

The call ended and Pete leaned back on the chair, rubbing his hands over his face. Patrick placed his hands on his partners shoulders and massaged the tense muscles, "God, I hope we're doing the best thing for him." Pete groaned. 

"At the moment we are, if the court deems Ashlee fit than maybe it was just a bad weed for her. We all have them. If the court does find her unsuitable, than we are doing right by him and keeping him away from a toxic home life," Patrick said. 

"Well, we get to have him for an extended period. Are you still going to call about Declan?" Pete asked. 

"Yeah, maybe only ask for a day or two, and then we can spend one on on time with Bronx to make sure he knows how much we love him," Patrick said. 

"Alright, is it too late to call?" Pete asked. 

"No, we can do it now," Patrick said.

Patrick pulled out his phone and searched his contact list for his ex-wife before pressing 'send' and pushing the 'speaker' button so she could communicate with the both of them. 

"Hey Patrick," Elisa answered. 

"Hi Elisa," Patrick said, "how are you?"

"Doing better than you, apparently. What's up?" Elisa asked, worry clear in her tone. 

"Pete and I would like to ask a favor from you, you're on speaker." Patrick said. 

"Hi Pete," Elisa said. 

"Hey Elisa." Pete replied. 

"Alright, what's the favor?" Elisa asked. 

"We were wondering if we could have Declan for a day or two longer. Something happened with Bronx and Ashlee, and Bronx will be staying a bit longer and Declan wanted to stay longer, too, so we figured it couldn't hurt to ask," Patrick said. 

"Is everything okay? Pete?" 

"Bronx confessed to Patrick and I at dinner that Ashlee hasn't been very nice to him, we're not sure what that implies, so we got a protective order and he'll be staying with us until the court date," Pete explained. 

"Oh my, yes, well, honestly, you guys keep Declan however long you need him. Maybe we can work out an arrangement in summer for us to work out those days to be made up, but seriously, do what's right for your family, call me the night before you bring him back, and if you need someone to testify for you, you guys can always ask," Elisa said. 

"God, I love you Elisa," Patrick said, gratefully. 

Elisa laughed, "Yes, I know, too bad I don't have the right parts." 

Pete laughed, "Thanks so much, we'll call you with news on the court date and when we're bring Declan back." 

"Alright boys, take care and give extra love to the little one for me!" Elisa said. 

"Bye," they both said, before hanging up. 

"Would you like to switch ex-wives?" Pete asks. 

"Never in a million years," Patrick said, placing a kiss to Pete's cheek. 

"Figures," Pete said.


	8. Sometimes the Mirror Projects a Muffin Instead of a Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a bit of insecure thoughts in the morning. 
> 
> IMPLIED SEXUAL ACTIVITIES.

After the call with Elisa and the two men helping get the boys put down to bed, they crashed in their own room, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt for Patrick, while Pete was shirtless. They were both emotionally wrung out and concerned for their oldest as they didn't know the extent of abuse Ashlee had caused on the child. They were quiet that night after the boys were down, and moved around each other in a practiced, silent ease. No words really needed to be said, as similar thoughts were floating around in each of their minds. Their conscious were each weighed down by guilt, while their protective instinct that could only be formed between parent and child burned with desire to do everything in its wake to protect their children. 

Needless to say it was a quiet night in which neither of them slept. 

With the few hours of respite they were each gifted with, Patrick and Pete had woken up at the alarm clock Patrick set on his phone. Patrick looked over to see Pete staring back at him with bleary hazel eyes. "I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you," Patrick murmured. 

"It's alright, better to be up early today so we can both be with the boys before school," Pete said. 

Patrick leaned in for a quick good morning kiss before lifting himself up and out of bed and padded into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the morning before having to wake up the boys. 

Patrick was in the midst of washing his body when he felt cool hands on his hips, and a very familiar body behind him. A _naked_ body. He turned around in his husbands grasp looking up at his attractive partner. 

"Can I help you?" Patrick teased. 

Pete smiled, "Nope, just decided to conserve on water," he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Patrick knew all too well. 

"We won't conserve any water with the way you're thinking," Patrick said. 

Pete grinned, "Are you willing to indulge my thoughts then?" 

Patrick chuckled, "As if I can tell you no." 

With that, Pete leaned in for a kiss, quickly transforming it into a passionate make-out session with lots of touching and groping. 

After each man was properly satiated and cleaned, they stepped out of the shower. Their skin quickly turned into goose flesh as the cool air melded against them. Patrick ran his fingers through his hair before reaching for his comb and brushing the piece of plastic through his wet strands. Pete went to start shaving, a dopey smile permanently etched onto his face. Patrick couldn't help but to still feel shy after they got up to...extra curricular activities. After brushing his now damp hair, he grabbed the hair dryer and began to dry his hair before it had a chance to turn wavy. 

Patrick could see Pete's naked torso walk into their closet and disappear before his gaze turned onto himself in the mirror. He hadn't been able to work out as often, as they were busy with kids, and a baby, and concert planning while prepping for the new album. He could see the plumpness around his hip bones as they weren't prominent as they were before Saint. A wave of insecurity washed over his body in a darkly familiar way. Even as a grown man with a very attractive husband and three beautiful children, his adolescent insecurity could still grip hold of his mind without any resistance. He frowned at his image, he would never be Pete's amazingly built physique which the other man took pride in maintaining as it helped his bipolar disorder and gave him a way to release stress in a positive atmosphere. 

Patrick was able to trim down but he never had the muscled physique that was clear in his husbands figure, all trim and hardened muscle a constant presence on his husbands body. Patrick was chubby, and unappealing to look at when compared to Pete. He wasn't quite sure what Pete saw in him. He wasn't really attractive, and obviously didn't take the time to take care of himself, which had to tell something about him. He wasn't really a catch by all means. 

"Darling, you have that look again, what's going on inside of that head of yours," a concerned voice whispered into his ears as arms wrapped around his stomach and a familiar chest--now clothed--pressed against his back. 

Patrick looked up and registered Pete in the mirror, seeing him look back at him. "I-uh, nothing of any importance." 

"'Trick, don't do that. Don't shut me out," Pete said, staring right back at him. 

Patrick frowned, knowing Pete was right. "It's a bit dumb." 

"Anything bothering you is not dumb. What is it, love?"

"Why me?" 

"Why you, what?"

"Why did you marry me? Of all people?"

Pete looked a bit startled, but quickly recovered, "Because I love you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you as my partner." 

"Even though I look like this?" Patrick said, insecurity dripping in his voice. 

"Look like what? I'm sorry to inform you about this, but you're the most attractive person in my eyes. Our adventures in the shower should be proof of that, love," Pete said. 

"But...why? I'm chubby, and average looking," Patrick argues. 

"'Trick, you're more than just physical traits. You may be chubby in your own mind, but you are perfectly healthy for someone who raises three kids, is a lead singer in a very popular band, an amazing lyricist and vocalist, and being the best husband there is. A little weight isn't that surprising when you're as busy as you happen to be, which doesn't mean I think you have any extra weight. I like this, it makes you soft and slender, and absolutely perfect in my eyes. I love you because you are my best friend, a tremendous and devoted father to our kids, and possibly the most loyal and kind person I could ever imagine being married to. I love you for your heart, everything else is just the cherry on top, darling." 

Patrick felt ashamed of his insecure thoughts and confessions, as Pete always reminded him to the real reason as to why they were in love and married, "I'm sorry." 

"You don't need to be. This is just some of the demons you carry and I will always be here to help you navigate through them when you need it. You always know what to do when my bipolar acts up without any judgment, this is just me doing my duty as your husband because I love you so much." Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick's cheek. "Better?" 

Patrick nodded in response.. 

"Good, and its a shame we have to wake the boys up soon or I would totally ravish you on our bed with the way you look right now," Pete whispered hotly, before kissing his shoulder and walking away. "I'll go start breakfast." 

Patrick felt very flustered as he got ready that morning, a pleased blush on his cheeks and a content smile from the feeling of love and adoration his husband bestowed upon him.


	9. The Mother of Our Child

The finishing scene of The Lion King was currently playing on the TV as Patrick finished cleaning up the kitchen and Meagan was feeding Saint. The older boys were enraptured with the animated movie, which left Patrick to finish his chores without interruption and distraction. He was even able to finish everything before the movie ended, which was even more of a bonus in his book. Meagan had the bottle tucked under her chin to keep it in place as Saint was cradled in an arm while a book was in her other hand. She was looking positively radiant lately, and he figured it had to do with her growing confidence in her body once more. She had trimmed down from the weight she put on when she was pregnant, and was attempting to style her hair and do her make-up once more. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Meagan asked, marking her place in her book and setting it down. She placed the bottle down and moved Saint to her shoulder to burp him. 

"Just noticing that you got your hair cut. It looks nice," Patrick said, smiling. 

Meagan blushed, "Pete took me. I hope that's okay." 

"Of course it is, sweetheart. You're a beautiful girl regardless, but everyone deserves a little spoiling. Especially the mother of my child," Patrick said. 

Meagan was silent for a few seconds, "I have something to show you." 

"Oh?" 

"Nothing bad, promise. Its in an envelope on top of my dresser...will you bring it out and read it out here?" Meagan asked. 

"Sure," Patrick said, confused but willing to do the simple task laid before him. He walked into Meagan's room, noting how neat and fresh it was. He picked up the thick and heavy envelope and walked back into the kitchen. It had already been open 

"Take a look," Meagan said. 

Patrick removed the packet from the enveloped and unfolded it. He scanned over the letter, a smile growing on his face. 

"You got an internship at Major Model Management! I didn't even know you applied, this is incredible!"

"It was unexpected, but they love the way I looked. I discussed my situation with them and they're willing to wait to accept me," Meagan shared. 

"Sweetheart, this is great. When were you thinking of accepting?" Patrick asked, sitting next to her. 

"I'm not sure. They want me in New York City, but I don't know how you wanted my relationship with Saint to continue. I don't want to jeopardize it, but I didn't want to assume that..." 

"Meagan, you are welcome to see Saint whenever you want. You still have rights as his mother, we made sure to keep it in the contract. Legally, you're still recognized as the mother. Pete and I will support you in whatever decision you decide, but you have a once in a lifetime opportunity right here. You have the chance to make your own money and to take control of your life completely. Now that doesn't mean that Pete and I won't stop supporting you ever, but I know how much you like your independence. If it's Saint that is stopping you, I understand. I'm going to encourage you to be selfish. Saint will be better off for it." 

"They have an agency located here in LA, maybe I could negotiate a way for me to work out here until Saint it old enough were phone calls and Skype calls can get us through the distance," Meagan said 

"Of course, compromise. Say you'll join now if they can base you here in LA. If they can't do that, let them know it will be another year before you can go to New York." 

"I'll call them tomorrow. Thank you for your support, Patrick," Meagan smiled. 

"Of course, you're family," Patrick said, standing up and kissing her on the forehead, "Now, let me take him so that you can go have that bath you were wanting earlier. Also, there may or may not be some Lush bath bombs in your bathroom." 

Meagan looked at him, "You got me Lush bathbombs?" She asked, handing Saint to Patrick. 

"Maybe," Patrick teased. 

"You heard me complaining about my skin to my mom didn't you? You little eavesdropper." 

"Yes, the mother of my baby gets anything she wants, especially if the stuff you're telling us to get isn't working," Patrick said, narrowing his eyes at her, "Miss I don't want to tell them that my body does better with organic bath products because I don't want to seem like I'm being difficult. So, I contacted your mother and she helped me pick out the products you would normally get for yourself before Saint was born and I got them for you. So go enjoy." 

Meagan blushed, "Patrick..." 

"I'm serious. Money is not an issue. Believe me. Anything you need, all you have to do is ask." 

"Yes, seriously, Patrick and I are practically your sugar daddies." 

Patrick looked up to see Pete standing in the doorway. 

Patrick chuckled. 

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us that you need? We're going to find out regardless. I've got your mom on speed dial." Pete said. 

Meagan looked at both of them before shaking her head, "Fine, fine. I take supplements. I have a vitamin deficiency, but I've been getting the generic brand, but I do better with the more expensive one. It's a more pure form of the vitamins than the ones I've been buying." 

"Alright, I'll need brand name and the vitamins you need. Anything else?" Pete asked. 

"I need help paying for a chiropractor," Meagan said, biting her lower lip. 

Pete sighed, and walked over to her, bending down beside her, "Meagan, darling, _anything_ you need, we can help you with. Your health is important, especially if you had a certain lifestyle before Saint. Let us help you. We'll get you the better bath products, vitamins, we'll get the chiropractor sorted, what about a massage therapist? A trainer? What do you need to make yourself back to a hundred and ten percent?" 

"A massage therapist and trainer would be...helpful. I want to become vegan again." 

"Okay, we'll get all of that sorted. We'll work together on finding the right chiropractor, therapist, and trainer for you. We just ant the best for you. You carried our son for nine months, the least we can do is spoil you." 

"Okay," Meagan said. 

"Okay. Alright, after that bath, let's take care of your nails. Your mom said something about loving manicures? I have a lady coming over later to take care of that for you. And then after, I'm thinking we sit down and figure out everything you need, okay? Everything. Not pick and choose. Everything." Pete said. 

"Thank you," Meagan said, her eyes watering. 

"Sweetheart, no tears, you're family. This is what family does, especially men taking care of the mother of their children. You _deserve_ this. Alright?" 

"Okay," she said, wiping away the tears. 

"Okay, go on then. Take as long as you need." 

Meagan left and Pete turned to Patrick, "That selfless woman." 

"Mm. I'm going to need to put her mom's number on speed dial." 

Pete chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is  
> it's late  
> and i'm a bit delirious  
> soz


End file.
